Representative examples of the liquid consuming apparatus ejecting liquid droplets from a liquid ejecting head include an ink jet printer having an ink jet print head for printing an image, an apparatus having a coloring material ejecting head used to manufacture a color filter of a liquid crystal display and the like, an apparatus having an electrode material (conductive paste) ejecting head used to form electrodes of an organic EL display, a field emission display (FED), and the like, an apparatus having a biological organic material ejecting head used to manufacture a bio chip, and an apparatus having a sample ejecting head as a precise pipette.
Particularly, since the ink jet printer generates relatively small noise at the time of printing and can form small dots with a high density, the ink jet printer was used in many printing operations including a color print in recent years. A so-called cartridge scheme of supplying liquids to a liquid consuming apparatus from plural liquid containers storing liquids of various colors is known as the scheme of supplying a liquid to the ink jet printer. In the cartridge scheme, the liquid containers can be easily mounted on and demounted from the liquid consuming apparatus so as to allow a user to replace the liquid containers when the liquids in the liquid containers are consumed out.
For example, as shown in FIGS. 7 and 8 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59317, the plural ink cartridges mounted on the liquid consuming apparatus are arranged in parallel so that pairs of largest faces of individual containers having a substantially flat rectangular parallelepiped shape are parallel to each other. A partition wall is disposed between two adjacent ink cartridges. Accordingly, the lateral width of the liquid consuming apparatus is increased, thereby causing an increase in size of the apparatus.
In Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-59317, the ink cartridges of various colors have the same capacity. However, the amounts of consumed color ink are different when a print mode is selected from color/monochrome modes. Accordingly, there is a need for mounting ink cartridges having different capacity.